Daedric Armor (Skyrim)
Daedric Armor is a set of heavy armor available in . It is extremely heavy, but also has the highest armor rating in the base game and its add-ons. The armor set contains five pieces: a helmet, boots, gauntlets, a cuirass and greaves, and an optional shield. A weapon set of the same name is also available. Pieces of Daedric armor can be smithed at a blacksmith's forge or within the midden at the College of Winterhold using Ebony armor, Daedra hearts, black soul gems, and centurion dynamo cores. Appearance It is similar to its predecessors, but also has some differences; the primary design for Daedric Armor in Skyrim possesses an incredibly dark and sinister design that seems to have a more gothic and mythological inspiration than its previous counterparts. The armor itself has an overall unique model with a black-metallic color scheme (due to being made from ebony), and is decorated with small silver chains, intricate and ornamental designs on the boots, lower torso and gauntlets, two sets of shoulder guards underneath the initial armored spikes mounted on the shoulders, and even several large fasteners located all over the body that link each piece of the armor together. The set also features several other spikes protruding from various parts of the body as well as six large horn-like spikes on the very top of the helmet to accompany the large eye-like sockets in the front, giving the Dragonborn an incredibly malevolent and monstrous appearance. The gauntlets and the cuirass will also give off a deep red glow whenever the armor is worn in dark or dimly lit areas; this does not, however, have an effect on a Dragonborn's detection while sneaking. Locations Unenchanted pieces of daedric armor will begin to appear throughout Skyrim at level 48, and enchanted armor will begin to appear at level 49. *Found as random loot in "boss" chests after level 49+. *Unenchanted pieces dropped as random loot by Revered or Legendary Dragons. *Enchanted and unenchanted pieces, as well as Daedric weaponry, may be bought through the Dremora Merchant. Smithing Forging Daedric Armor requires a Smithing level of 90 and the Daedric Smithing perk. Pieces can be forged at a blacksmith's forge with the following components: *Daedra Hearts *Ebony Ingots *Leather Strips Ebony ingots can be smelted from ebony ore or purchased from Blacksmiths. Daedra hearts can be purchased from alchemists, Enthir at the College of Winterhold, or found on dead Dremora. Pieces can be upgraded with an ebony ingot at a workbench and also benefit from the Daedric Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. The Atronach Forge Conjurers who have completed their Ritual Spell at level 90 can also create Daedric armor at the Atronach Forge. The following components are required to forge the armor: *1 × Sigil Stone *1 × Daedra Heart *1 × Unenchanted Ebony Armor of the desired type *1 × Centurion Dynamo Core *1 × Black Soul Gem (empty or filled) Attributes by piece Trivia *Wearing the full Daedric set raises the chance of successful intimidation checks by 10%. *If the Dragonborn wears the cuirass part of the armor and not the helmet, the Dragonborn's neck will also glow red. *Even though the book Heavy Armor Forging states it can only be crafted under a Bloodmoon, the armor can be crafted at any time. *Although summoned Dremora wear a set of Daedric armor, excluding the helmet, they can not be looted because they instantly disappear when killed. *Daedric armor has a dragon motif. The horns on the helmet are similar to those on the skull of a dragon, and the shield has the appearance of a folded dragon wing. See also *Daedric Weapons (Skyrim) Appearances * * * * * de:Daedrische Rüstung (Skyrim) es:Armadura daédrica (Conjunto) fr:Armure daedra (Skyrim) it:Armatura Daedrica (Skyrim) nl:Daedrische uitrusting/Skyrim pt:Daedric Armor (Skyrim) ru:Даэдрический доспех (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Sets